<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>大哥的苦水无处诉 by Briersville</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023822">大哥的苦水无处诉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville'>Briersville</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Crack, M/M, Sibling Incest, 沙苏露</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:22:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>当你是三兄弟里的大哥，发现自己的两个弟弟不太对劲，而终于抓到了他俩搞骨科的现场时——</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Russia/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), 露苏</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>大哥的苦水无处诉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/724917">【露苏】甜水</a> by 浅海.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本文是《甜水》的斯捷潘视角后续。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>此时是晚上十一点四十八分。</p><p>在王家大宅，平日里鲜活灵跳的林晓梅、王嘉龙与王濠镜静悄悄地蛰伏在二楼的楼梯扶手旁，你看看我，我看看你，面上带了些惊恐的神色；一楼宅子的大门，正传来连续不断的、震天的拍击声。</p><p>终于，拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒落在红木地板的声音接近了，三个年轻人不约而同地舒了口气；披头散发、穿着棉毛衫棉毛裤的王耀携鸡毛掸子跑来了！</p><p>“谁啊大半夜的！烦不烦啊！”王耀毫不畏惧，一手举着鸡毛掸子一手开了门。然而，还不待他喝出一声“来者何人”，门外的扰民犯便一头挤进了屋子。他有一头铂金头发，一双鎏金眼珠；他神色狂乱，目光凶悍；他大吼道：“伊利亚和伊万是不是在你这里！！！”</p><p>王耀高举的鸡毛掸子悬在了半空，二楼的三个年轻人目瞪口呆。</p><p>“你有病吧！”王耀说，“他们俩怎么会在我这里？！”</p><p>“不在你这里还能在哪里？”斯捷潘四下张望着，就好像王耀真能把他的两个弟弟藏在哪条缝里似的。</p><p>“到底怎么回事？”王耀单手叉腰，“还有，进屋不准穿鞋！你给我把鞋脱了！”</p><p>斯捷潘没有理会他的要求：“他俩离家出走了！”</p><p>一时间，整栋房子鸦雀无声。</p><p>王耀面上缓缓浮现出些许怜悯，与嘴角掩不住的笑容共同构成奇妙的神色。</p><p>他温声说：“怎么回事啊？”</p><p> </p><p>斯捷潘·布拉金斯基大致是在三周前发现他的两个弟弟伊利亚和伊万似乎发生了什么变化。</p><p>布拉金斯基家的一日三餐是由斯捷潘和伊利亚负责的——虽说由于多年形成的习惯和口味问题，斯捷潘做饭的频率还比伊利亚高一些。而当斯捷潘在厨房里忙活，他的两个弟弟要么各忙各的，要么在餐桌边上等待投喂。</p><p>斯捷潘第一次发现伊利亚和伊万不太对劲，是有一天做晚餐时按照惯例吆喝着让伊利亚来帮忙，却在连喊了三声后都没看见伊利亚人影的时候。他关小了火烦躁地从厨房里冲出来，却因餐桌旁的诡异气氛连自己本想说的嘲讽都卡在了嗓子里——</p><p>伊利亚和伊万面对面地正襟危坐，伊利亚的手十指交叉摆在桌面上，伊万抱着双臂，两人都严肃地盯着桌子，硬生生把温馨的家庭餐桌坐出了谈判桌的气势。</p><p>有那么一瞬间，斯捷潘微妙地感知到一种幼儿园小朋友趁老师不在时干了坏事于是在老师回来时格外乖巧的即视感。</p><p>他清了清嗓子：“你俩怎么了？”</p><p>“哦，呃，没事，”伊万眨了眨眼，“就是，嗯，有个论文作业，我和伊廖沙聊了聊……”</p><p>“你跟他聊论文能聊出什么，”斯捷潘说，拍了一下伊利亚的肩膀，“赶紧过来帮忙切洋葱。”</p><p>和伊利亚往厨房走的时候他总觉得后背像是被扎了似的有点隐隐作痛。斯捷潘把这归咎于在办公室里坐得太久。</p><p> </p><p>第二次事件依旧与厨房有关。虽然伊万的高中已经放了寒假，斯捷潘和伊利亚却还是每日为了公司的事忙碌；一个周五，在会议室里和各色人等扯皮扯了一整天的斯捷潘，在开车和伊利亚回家时因脑子都转不动险些剐了隔壁车道的一辆车后，撂挑子不干了。</p><p>即是说，那天做晚餐的任务，全权交给了伊利亚。</p><p>按照一般常理，既然两位哥哥如此忙碌而小弟却放了假，那么小弟就该担任起保姆的任务照料好哥哥们。</p><p>问题是伊万连煎蛋卷都不会做，他唯一能提供的服务，也就是在两位哥哥下班时给他们开门，然后帮他们把大衣挂起来。</p><p>依旧是因为斯捷潘累得脑子都快转不动，他并没有注意到伊万脱下站在他身后的伊利亚的外套时是怎么抚摸过伊利亚的肩膀又对伊利亚露出一个无比柔软的微笑的。</p><p>但当他靠在沙发上翘着腿刷Ins、不经意间抬起头时，斯捷潘确确实实注意到了，坐在餐桌旁的伊万投向厨房的目光。</p><p>伊万单手托着下巴，微微歪着头，唇边挂着如梦似幻的微笑，望向厨房的一双紫色眼眸闪烁着……光彩。</p><p>那是什么眼神？斯捷潘不禁思考了起来。饥饿的孩子等待投喂的眼神？不，不对，比那更深厚，饥饿的孩子也不会笑得这么开心。</p><p>他精疲力竭的大脑丢出了这样一个判断：这是一个年轻的丈夫望向厨房中忙碌的妻子的幸福眼神。</p><p>斯捷潘眨了眨眼，心想自己果然是累得不轻。</p><p>他再定睛一看，伊万的眼神还是那个样子。</p><p> </p><p>在那之后又发生了一件小事：那个周末，伊利亚拒绝了和斯捷潘一起去泡吧蹦迪。当斯捷潘询问理由时——毕竟他们按惯例总是两个人一起出去是为了确保总有一个人相对清醒，以便把另一个醉鬼扛回家——伊利亚说，留伊万一个人在家待着不太好。</p><p>“所以我一个人在外面待着就挺好的？”斯捷潘抱怨，“都不能尽兴喝了。”</p><p>“你是个成年人了，万尼亚还小，”伊利亚转移了话题，“你打算几点回来？”</p><p>“他小什么，不是已经十八了？别总是这么惯着他。”</p><p>放在以往伊利亚一定会反驳说他才没有惯着伊万，但那次他只是移开了目光。斯捷潘总觉得隐隐有什么地方不对，导致在酒吧都有些提不起兴致，最终草草收场，甚至没到凌晨一点就回到了家——除了门廊的一盏灯整栋屋子漆黑一片，伊万和伊利亚已经睡了。</p><p> </p><p>斯捷潘终于确定了两个弟弟对他有所隐瞒是在一个工作日。那个早晨他照例开车和伊利亚去公司，看后视镜时发觉伊利亚在副驾上眼睛半睁着，黑眼圈明显；等他开进公司车库，伊利亚已经歪在挡风玻璃上睡着了。</p><p>斯捷潘拍了一下他的脑袋：“醒醒，这才周二呢！”</p><p>他做好了防御的准备，然而伊利亚哼哼了两声，睫毛颤动，竟然没有第一时间反手一个巴掌打回来。斯捷潘大为惊奇：“你昨天干嘛了？困成这样？”</p><p>伊利亚眨了眨眼，似乎刚清醒过来：“没有……就是，公司……不是，我帮万尼亚做简历，弄了一晚上。”</p><p>“他开始考虑实习了？”斯捷潘若有所思，“怎么只跟你商量，也不跟我说一声。”</p><p>至此，这件事还没有任何可疑之处。然而，接近中午时斯捷潘发现自己把一份文件忘在了家里；他理所当然地想到了利用蹲守在家的伊万，于是给伊万打了电话。</p><p>第二次拨号时伊万才接起来。“怎么了？”他的声音软绵绵含糊糊的。</p><p>“你刚才怎么不接电话？”斯捷潘说，“帮我个忙。我书桌左边的第一个抽屉——”</p><p>“等会儿，等会儿，”伊万抱怨道，“我还没从床上下来呢！”</p><p>斯捷潘忍不住看了一眼墙上的挂钟：“都快十二点了你还没起床？昨天晚上干嘛了？”</p><p>“没干什么啊，”伊万说，“就是……我就是，熬夜打游戏来着。学生放假不能打游戏吗？”</p><p>斯捷潘愣了。直到伊万催促着他赶紧告诉自己要在抽屉里找什么，他才勉强想起了自己打电话原本的目的。</p><p>挂掉电话后，这位年轻的商人开始了思考。</p><p>昨天伊利亚和伊万都熬夜了。</p><p>伊利亚说他是跟伊万做简历所以睡得晚。</p><p>伊万说他打游戏所以睡得晚。</p><p>这里有一个明显的漏洞。</p><p>这意味着什么呢？</p><p>那天直到回到家在厨房里开始做饭的时候，斯捷潘都在思考这个问题。往锅里倒油时他突然灵光一闪：难道伊利亚和伊万是在合谋弄死他好吞了他的财产吗！！！</p><p>他感觉到手里的油桶不太对劲。</p><p>他低头一看，发现自己灵光一闪时过于激动，手一抖往锅里倒了小半桶油。</p><p> </p><p>察觉到两个弟弟有事瞒着自己，斯捷潘·布拉金斯基自然不会坐以待毙。伊万只是个刚十八岁根本没进入社会的高中生，伊利亚虽然一直跟斯捷潘和各色人等打交道脑子却有点轴，这两个人加起来根本斗不过他们老奸巨猾的大哥。</p><p>又是一个周五，斯捷潘下班后先把伊利亚送回家，然后说：“我和柯克兰约了出去打板球，你们晚上不要等我。”</p><p>伊利亚说：“你记着只打球，别打人。”</p><p>伊万问：“你大概什么时候回来？”</p><p>斯捷潘作出一番思考的姿态：“十二点吧，打完球估计还要喝两杯。最迟不会超过一点。”</p><p>他确实是和柯克兰“约了打板球”——否则，对他行程安排了如指掌的伊利亚必然会产生疑心。只不过，此事的关键在于，亚瑟在物理上根本做不到阻止斯捷潘早退。</p><p>斯捷潘不到十点钟就到了家。漆黑的天空中没有月亮，而斯捷潘悄悄用钥匙开门，轻手轻脚潜入了门廊。他侧耳一听，客厅的方向引来传来音乐和对白的声音——伊利亚和伊万或许是在看电影，应该没听见他已经回来了。</p><p>为了将噪音减到最小，斯捷潘没有按习惯趿上拖鞋。他在自己的家中宛若一个贼，猫着腰踮着脚朝客厅进发；很快，他就看到了沙发靠背上方露出来的两颗铂金色的脑袋。</p><p>伊万和伊利亚离得非常非常近，他们还分享了一张毛毯——这本该是一副宛若猫咪冬天挤在一起取暖的温馨画面，如果不是伊万的手指搭在伊利亚后颈上的话。</p><p>而且不仅是搭在上面，他还摩挲。</p><p>斯捷潘心中升起了不祥的预感：一般兄弟之间会这么做吗？他想象了一下自己这么去摸伊利亚，或者伊万这么摸自己，顿时起了一胳膊的鸡皮疙瘩。</p><p>斯捷潘并不知道，此时电视上放映的是一部名叫《燃烧女子的肖像》的法国电影。但是这并不妨碍他远远隔着伊万和伊利亚的脑袋看到屏幕上两个女人对视的画面，以及随之而来的，伊万转过头向伊利亚投去的深情眼神。</p><p>那绝对不是什么正常的看兄弟的眼神。</p><p>而下一秒伊利亚也转过了头，和伊万对视起来。那一瞬，斯捷潘忽然产生了一个想法：他在这个家，已经是多余的人了。</p><p>但他很快就把这想法抛在了脑后，因为伊万和伊利亚依旧对视着，他们本来就靠得很近，现在越来越近，越来越近，鼻尖都要碰到一起了——</p><p>“你俩干嘛呢！！！！！！！”斯捷潘咆哮。</p><p>温情脉脉的氛围立刻被打破了，伊万和伊利亚的额头撞在了一起，接着伊万从沙发上掉了下去；伊利亚似乎被撞懵了，在伊万掉下去后他似乎先是想伸手把伊万拉起来，但中途改了主意望向斯捷潘，瞪着眼问：“你在这干嘛？！”</p><p>斯捷潘没理会他的质问；他此时恰如一头愤怒的北极熊，拳头已经握起来，大踏步绕到沙发边上揪起伊利亚的领子就要照脸打。伊万虽然还没从地上爬起来，眼见伊利亚就要惨遭毒手竟保持着趴地的姿势向前一扑抱住了斯捷潘的腰，撕心裂肺地嚎叫起来：“住手啊！！！”</p><p>“你们他妈的在干什么！”斯捷潘再次开始咆哮，“你们他妈的是亲兄弟！！！”</p><p>“这不是伊廖沙的错！”伊万嚎了回来。</p><p>“不是他的错那是你的错吗！”</p><p>伊万抬起头来，一双湿润的眼睛望向斯捷潘，楚楚可怜，令人心疼：“真的不是伊廖沙的问题，是我忍不住……”</p><p>“忍不住？！”斯捷潘只觉得自己一口气没上来。</p><p>伊万此时终于调整好了姿势直立起来。他微微垂着头，偷瞄向斯捷潘：“我是真的很喜欢伊廖沙……”</p><p>“我他妈当初就该不给你饭吃饿死你！”斯捷潘这口气刚喘上来就化作了又一声咆哮。他抬手就要抽伊万，然而手腕却被伊利亚抓住了。伊利亚一副英勇就义的表情将伊万拉到身后，挡在哥哥和弟弟中间，先对斯捷潘怒斥一声：“有你这么说话的吗！”再对伊万喊了一声：“愣着干什么，快跑啊！”</p><p>“不行，我不能让你一个人面对他！”伊万的声音发颤，让斯捷潘恍惚间错觉自己好像成了什么爱情悲剧里的反派；下一秒伊万又冲他喊：“反正不管你同意不同意，比接吻更亲密的事我们也早就做过了！”</p><p>这句话落在斯捷潘的鼓膜上，堪比一个大铁锤敲在他脑门上。斯捷潘只感到自己可能有大概两秒钟的时间什么都看不到什么都听不到，而在现实回归的那一刻，一股绝望的力量充满了他的四肢。他一手拎起伊利亚，一手拎起伊万，拖着两个弟弟朝卧室的方向走，伊利亚和伊万不是没有挣扎，但愤怒加持下他的两只手就跟两只铁钳一样。最终，斯捷潘把弟弟们分别扔进了他们各自的房间，并摔上两扇房门从外反锁。</p><p>“都给我好好反省！不许出来！”</p><p>做完了这些，斯捷潘捂着胸口给自己顺气。他本以为自己已经做好了最坏的准备，却不曾想伊利亚和伊万竟然能做出比试图合谋杀了他更令人发指的事来！</p><p>这件事很严重，非常严重。</p><p>可他只是个可怜的普通公司老总，怎么会知道如何处理两个弟弟搞乱伦的问题！</p><p>斯捷潘告诫自己要冷静，不要着急，着急没用。</p><p>他决定先去冲个凉水澡缓和一下激动的心情。</p><p>而就在他从浴室里出来，仍旧没有想好要怎样处理此事的时候——</p><p>斯捷潘发现，他两个弟弟的卧室门大开。仔细一看，伊利亚的房门锁已经被砸坏了。</p><p>伊利亚和伊万不知所踪。</p><p> </p><p>——当然这一切斯捷潘是不会告诉王耀的。面对王耀的问题，他只是避重就轻，转移话题道：“我给他俩打了几十个电话都没人接，就你这里最有可能，就直接过来了！”</p><p>“可他俩真不在我这里啊，”王耀摊手，他的一只手里还举着鸡毛掸子。“再说了，你就不能先打电话问问我？非得直接冲过来？”</p><p>“他俩如果真在你这里，我要是给你打电话伊利亚那么精能猜不出来？”斯捷潘反问。“王耀，你比较有经验——”他不顾王耀突然僵硬的脸色继续说，“弟弟离家出走应该去哪里找？”</p><p>“我的经验不一定能帮得上忙，”王耀说，“说到底，他们俩为什么离家出走？而且居然还是一起出走，我怎么感觉比起离家出走更像私奔呢。”</p><p>斯捷潘沉默。</p><p>王耀的嘴巴逐渐张大了：“不会吧。”</p><p>斯捷潘抬手捂住了眼睛。</p><p>王耀捂住了嘴：“我就随口一说……他俩真的？私奔？！”</p><p>斯捷潘挪开了捂眼睛的手，他的眼睛里已经没有一丝光亮。</p><p>“所以他们来禁忌的……”</p><p>“你不要再说了。”斯捷潘说。</p><p>整间屋子静悄悄的，二楼，王濠镜一手一个，把看热闹看呆了的林晓梅和王嘉龙拉走了。</p><p>王耀拍了拍斯捷潘的肩膀：“你节哀……我是说，你想开点，起码他俩是一个性别，对吧……”</p><p>斯捷潘禁不住想象了一下要是伊利亚和伊万不是同一个性别的可能性险些没当场一个后仰，而王耀还在继续：“真的，你可能现在觉得天都塌了，但是比这更坏的事多了去了……你到我这个年纪就会知道，”他的声音染上了一点沧桑，目光投向远方，“弟弟妹妹什么的，只要安安全全健健康康的就够了，其它的，不要管那么多……”</p><p>斯捷潘说：“你家弟弟妹妹又没有乱——”</p><p>他们听到一声短信提示音。</p><p>斯捷潘从裤兜里摸出了手机，发现是一条短信。看完那条短信，他真的来了个后仰——好在被王耀眼疾手快扶住了：“怎么了？撑住！”</p><p>斯捷潘举着手机气若游丝：“信用卡……消费提示……”</p><p>“他俩把你钱花光了？”王耀大骇。</p><p>“消费地点是个……酒店……”</p><p>王耀说：“你家孩子第一次离家出走你可能没经验，下次要记得第一时间把他们的信用卡停了。哎不对，伊廖沙有自己的卡……”</p><p>“这是重点吗！”斯捷潘挥舞着手机，“他们在酒店，酒店啊！——你手机借我！”</p><p>“干什——”</p><p>“他俩看到是我的号码肯定不会接！”</p><p>最终，出于同情心，王耀把自己的手机借给了斯捷潘。然而，斯捷潘拨出了伊利亚的电话，提示已关机；拨出伊万的电话，提示也是已关机。</p><p>王耀说：“可能他俩已经睡下了……”</p><p>斯捷潘给了他一个糅杂了幽怨，悲愤，绝望，和恐惧的眼神。</p><p>这位青年，似乎在短短一夜之间，就进化成了一个老父亲。</p><p> </p><p>斯捷潘最终还是回到了自己的家。</p><p>这一夜，注定无眠。</p><p>他在自己的床上辗转反侧，完全不敢想伊利亚和伊万在干什么。</p><p>他联想到之前伊利亚和伊万的黑眼圈，痛彻心扉。</p><p>这两个兔崽子究竟瞒着他搞了多久了！</p><p>他给伊利亚发短信：“伊万不懂事你也不懂事？赶紧回来！”</p><p>他给伊万发短信：“你一个小孩拖着哥哥跟你到处跑都不愧疚吗？赶紧回来！”</p><p>他给伊利亚发短信：“这到底是怎么回事？真是伊万开始的？”</p><p>他给伊万发短信：“你的阅历少，有些感情可能会混淆。”</p><p>他给伊利亚发短信：“就算他先动手的你就随着他来了？！”</p><p>他给伊万发短信：“你是不是就仗着伊廖沙宠你为所欲为！”</p><p>斯捷潘放下手机。整个房子里只有他一个活人这一事实，在这漆黑的深夜击中了他。</p><p>他还不到三十岁，就体会到孩子们都远走高飞的老父亲的辛酸了。</p><p>他想起伊利亚和他一起看法律文件看到凌晨喝凉咖啡喝得脸皱。</p><p>他想起伊万在餐桌上说起自己拿到高中奖学金，“这样你们的负担也会小一点了！”</p><p>他想起伊利亚和伊万……不行，他现在不能想这方面的回忆，心脏受不了。</p><p>斯捷潘又抓起手机开始发短信。</p><p>他不断重复着这一过程——</p><p>王耀说的没错，无论如何，伊利亚和伊万都是他弟弟。</p><p>虽然斯捷潘不同意他们在恋爱方面的选择，他也不想从此和两个弟弟不相往来。</p><p>只要他俩先回来，他还可以慢慢做思想工作。</p><p>——只要他俩先回来。</p><p>天亮了。</p><p> </p><p>斯捷潘在厨房里寂寞地热牛奶时收到了一条短信，来自伊利亚。</p><p>他险些把奶锅打翻，心脏怦怦跳着点进去——</p><p>“别发短信了，伊廖沙很累，还在睡觉呢。”</p><p>斯捷潘一夜未眠的大脑花了几秒钟理解这个情况。</p><p>伊万，用伊利亚的手机，给他回了短信。</p><p>斯捷潘本来平息得差不多的怒火腾地又窜了起来，他回复道：“伊万·布拉金斯基，你到底有没有羞耻心？！”</p><p>对面很快回复：“不要对我这么凶，伊廖沙就不会这样！”</p><p>斯捷潘深呼吸。</p><p>斯捷潘回复：“别闹了。你们在哪？我开车接你们去。”</p><p>短信发送成功后，他的目光落在了厨房里最大的一只煮锅上。</p><p> </p><p>（完）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>